The Cat And The Bunny - Chapter 1
by AmandaYedor
Summary: Enjoy While You're At It. :D


The Cat And Bunny Chapter 1 - Cat Bunny And Mouse

Once Upon A Time, There Was A Boy Who Is A Cat With Color Blue Cat Ears Hair And Long Sleeve Shirt And A Tail.

And There Is A Girl Who Is A Bunny Rabbit With Color Pink Hair And A Dress And She Has Bunny Ears And Round Tail.

And There Was A Little Girl Who Is A Mouse At The Age 3 With Color White Hair And Long Sleeve Shirt And Grey Shorts And Wears

Glasses And She Has

Mouse Ears And Tail.

And Then There Was A Teenage Spiky Eared Cat (Who's One Of The Dark Side Members)

She Was 16 She Wears A Goth Outfit Her Color Is Black With Spiky Cat Ears And Tail.

Together They Are The Family Of Cats And Bunnies (And One Mouse)

- Here's A Story -

Wilda: Oh Is This The Day So Beautiful Pipo.

Pipo: Yeah Wilda It Sure Is.

Bunny Mom: Wilda, Pipo Come On Out Sweeties!

Wilda And Pipo: Coming Mom!

Wilda: What Is It Mom?

Pipo: Yeah What Is It?

Bunny Mom: Okay You Two Since Your Dad Lefted To Work I Want You To Babysit With Your Little Sister Mada.

Wilda: But She's Three Years Old!

Bunny Mom: Yeah I Know That But You Two Take Care Of Your Little Sister While Me And Emi Are Gonna Go Out To See Her Boyfriend. Right Big Girl.

Emi: Yes Mom.

Bunny Mom: Good You Two Stay Here While We Visit Emi's Boyfriend's House Okay.

Wilda And Pipo: Okay. Bye Mom.

Bunny Mom: Bye Take Care.

Wilda And Pipo: We Will.

- Bunny Mom Shuts The Door Closed -

Mada: So You Two Are Now Stuck With Me. (Giggles)

Wilda: Oh Really Is That True.

Pipo: We Know Were You Live.

Wilda: But You Can't Mess With Us.

Mada: What Are You Two Talking About?

Wilda: Ok Now You're Just Crazy!

Mada: No I'm Not!

Wilda: Yes You Are. I Pronouce A Very Sentence!

Pipo: Yeah, What Do You Think, Does It Make Sence To You?

Mada: Nope.

Wilda: Ugh That's Not Making Sence!

Pipo: Yeah Why Don't You Answer Questions With Us.

Mada: Because I Don't Like It.

Wilda And Pipo: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

- 3 Hours Later At Emi's Boyfriend's House -

Emi: Hey Kyoyo, I've Seen You Since High School.

Kyoyo: Hi Emi, I've Seen You Too.

Emi: So, Can We Go Together?

Kyoyo: Yes.

Bunny Mom: (Laughs A Little) Kids Grow Up Together ^^

- Kyoyo Is A Bat And He's Wearing Black Jacket And Grey Shirt And Pants And Boots And Has Red Eyes And Spiky Black Hair And He's Aged 18 -

Wilda And Pipo: What Do You Mean No?!

Mada: I Said No I Don't Like Answering Questions It Was You Guys For Being Stupid I'm Going Up Stairs.

Wilda And Pipo: The Stairs, Oh No!

Wilda: *Grabs Mada*

Mada: *Struggles* What Are You Doing.

Wilda: Keeping You Away From The Stairs.

Pipo: Yeah You Will Fall Down And Hurt Yourself.

Mada: What Should I Care, Put Me Down!

Wilda: *Puts Down Mada*

Pipo: Now Be Careful Ok.

Mada: Yeah Right.

Wilda: Aww Isn't She So Tiny And Small.

Pipo: I Know What To Cheer Her Up How About Play Outside In The Playground?

Mada: Hmm? Well I Guess We Can Do That.

Wilda And Pipo: Alright!

- Wilda Pipo And Mada - Going Outside In The Playground -

Wilda: *Sliding* Wheeeee! *Stops* Pipo Your Turn.

Pipo: Okay *Sliding* Wheeeee! *Stops* Woo-hoo! Okay Mada Now It's Your Turn.

Mada: Okay Well I Guess I Can Do That For Fun.

Wilda And Pipo: O_O!

Mada: *Sliding* Wheeeeeee! *Stops* That Was Fun!

Wilda: Wow!

Pipo: Tell Me About It.

Mada: What Do You Mean I'm Very Happy.

Wilda: You Do.

Pipo: Really?

Mada: (Laughs Hard) Yes I Do! (Laughs Hard Alot More)

Wilda And Pipo: ^^

- After Wilda Pipo And Mada Played Outside In The Playground Their Mom And Emi Came Back Home -

Bunny Mom: Wilda, Pipo, We're Home.

Emi: And How Is Your Little Baby Sister.

Wilda: She's Fine.

Pipo: Yeah. She Looks Happy.

Bunny Mom: That's Good

Wilda And Pipo: We Took Her Outside In The Playground!

Bunny Mom: Oh You Two Did.

Wilda: Yes. We Did.

Pipo: Yeah, It Was Fun Since Mada Is Happy.

- And Then Cat Dad Came Back Home From Work -

Cat Dad: Honey, Kids I'm Home!

Wilda Pipo Mada And Emi: Hi Dad!

Bunny Mom: Hey Honey.

Cat Dad: Honey Are You Gonna Cook Us For Dinner.

Bunny Mom: Of Course Honey. Hey Kids Are You Hungry.

Wilda Pipo Mada And Emi: Yeah!

Cat Dad: (Laughs) Kids Grow Up Together ^^

- The End - 


End file.
